


stained red

by marzipan (orphan_account)



Series: on wednesdays we kill mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, HS AU, Kinda, Suburbia AU, brief/background jimcroft / euriarty / mollcroft, in a summer teen girl murder movie kinda way, it's only briefly graphic, underage because of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marzipan
Summary: Molly takes pause and swallows, then licks her spoon clean."You want me to seduce your brother?"Eurus turns back to the street ahead, and starts up the car."Yes," she says, deadpan and staring straight ahead. "And then, we're going to kill him."





	stained red

  
  


Molly struggles her way into the car, both hands full with ice cream cups. Eurus, in the driver's seat, stares calmly ahead, doing nothing to help. Molly succeeds eventually, slamming the convertible door shut with a smile. She leans back in the passenger seat, and hands Eurus her chocolate-sesame swirl.

 

The teen girls, with their pretty pastel tees and loose, careless locks; their cherry chapstick and bare, glistening skin under the hot summer sun, with ice creams in hand, are the very picture of cotton-candy cute. 

 

"I need you to help me, Molly," Eurus says, stabbing her spoon into the soft-serve. Molly nods emphatically, mouth full and unable to answer.

 

"I need you to seduce Mycroft," she says.

 

Molly takes pause and swallows, then licks her spoon clean.

 

"You want me to seduce your brother?"

 

Eurus turns back to the street ahead, and starts up the car.

 

"Yes," she says, deadpan and staring straight ahead. "And then, we're going to kill him."

 

.

 

"Ah- h _ ah _ -!" The pitch on the second exclamation is significantly higher.

 

" _ Eurus. _ " A low moan.

 

Molly's lying flat on her back on her bed, legs splayed open and hanging over the edge, both hands full - one cupping her own breast, bra pushed down and aside, the other fisted in a mass of dark curls beneath her skirt.

 

Eurus sucks, and scrapes with her teeth - then nips. Molly's fingers clench, scratching her scalp.

 

A high-pitched whimper.

 

Eurus pushes herself to her feet, and up onto the bed. She drops a pair of coral panties on the bed, Molly's, beside the girl.

 

Molly smooths out her skirt and licks her lips, eyes scanning Eurus's face. She reaches up to pet the dark, wild hair. 

 

Molly huffs, catching her breath. Eurus just watches her, as she lies on her side with her head propped up. 

 

"D-do you want me to- "

 

Eurus shrugs. "No."

 

.

 

"The family get-together is this Saturday," Eurus tells Molly. Molly nods, which makes Eurus inadvertently pull Molly's hair that she's brushing up into a ponytail. "Everyone will be there."

 

"Be coy and sweet, he likes that," Eurus says. Molly's brows furrow in consternation. "Don't worry, you won't have to try very hard at that. But also show him you're a nasty freak underneath all that."

 

Molly raises an eyebrow and strains her eyes upward so as to look at Eurus without much moving her head.

 

"Don't worry, you won't have to try very hard at that either."

 

Molly smiles.

 

"All the adults will be drunk by 4 o'clock. All the kids will have escaped to various places by then. Have Mycroft show you the study before that, he's a fucking nerd, he'll love that." Molly nods.

 

"I'll already be there. And once you guys get started, he won't even notice me. I'll sneak up behind him and stab him through the neck."

 

Molly freezes, then turns around and blinks at Eurus.

 

"Don't wear your favorite dress or anything."

 

.

 

Molly's features are eerily plastic looking under the sharp neon lights. They illuminate her in reds and greens and pinks and purples and her eyes sparkle as she talks about her favorite subject. She looks like a rainbow Barbie.

 

"Eurus is the most brilliant, wonderful person I know," she says.

 

Sherlock lifts his eyes from his microscope. The two of them are in the school lab, the pumping heavy bass of the school dance music just down the hall in the auditorium filtering through as much as the strobe lighting the party committee has decorated the halls with.

 

"I guess," he says. Eurus isn't here, because Eurus was suspended last week. He holds out his hand, and Molly hands him the pipette she's finished with. 

 

"You're so lucky to have her as a sister, Sherlock," Molly says earnestly.

 

"...I guess." Eurus was the one found these interesting specimen for him to examine. To think they were on school grounds, and he never noticed. 

 

.

 

Mycroft stares down at Molly, who bats her eyes up at him. 

 

“Um. Mary, was it?”

 

“Molly,” she says, and giggles for no reason. She brushes her hair back, and gives him another through-the-lashes look. Mycroft knows it’s for show, but feels hot under the collar anyway. She takes a sip of her cherry lemonade through a clear straw. Her lips are stained red. 

 

Molly’s wearing a strappy pink sundress, patterned with red rosebuds all over. It’s not her favorite, but it’s Eurus’s favorite on her. The fabric is delightfully innocent, but the cut is not. 

 

“I’m Mycroft,” he supplies politely, wondering if she’ll stalk off if he provides no conversation of interest, or whether she’d be content to stand stuck to his side either way. Teen girls were an enigma, his sister chief among them.

 

“I know,” Molly sighs. 

 

“Hm.” His eyes dart around the yard, looking for an exit strategy. Jim Moriarty, currently refilling two cups of ginger ale, had his back turned toward the two. He’s been surprised when Jim so eagerly agreed to come to their summer family function, and hoped he wasn’t bored out of his mind already.  

 

When Jim does turn back around, what he sees is Mycroft laughing at something the tiny girl beside him has said, and the girl biting her lip while looking up at him through her lashes in response. He’s nervous for a second until he sees the Eurus leaning against a picnic table a ways away, watching the two of them for a moment, before turning around for the house. Then he’s furious.

 

He sets his two cups of ginger ale down.

 

.

 

Jim shoves Eurus against the wall of the hallway. 

 

"Don't think I haven't cottoned on the to fact that you and your little girlfriend are up to something," Jim hisses.

 

She knees him in the groin and he jumps back but not far enough. Eurus smiles sardonically when he stumbles, smile turning into a snarl as his fingers dig in, dragging her down along the wall until they're both on their knees. 

 

"You  _ slept with me _ to  _ get to him _ ," Eurus snarls. 

 

Jim shoves her hard. "You're crazy."

 

Eurus laughs. "You say that like you're not."

 

She grabs his face with both hands and gives him a kiss that’s as much teeth as lips, leaving him bloody. She relishes in his stunned expression, then headbutts him, hard enough that he sees stars. 

 

"Fuck-"

 

"You're just as messed up as I am, darling, and if he knew how fucked up you really were, in here," she grabs his hand and jabs his finger hard into his own chest, "he wouldn't have you."

 

The momentary blankness on his face pleases her, and she pushes herself to her feet in a hurry. 

 

She stalks away from him into the study, panting heavily. She stands in the hallway, keeping one eye on Jim still sprawled out on the floor, searching the room with her gaze. Her eyes land on a heavy bronze bookend and she rushes into the room to grab it, and runs back out.

 

The hallway's empty. She snorts. Jim ran - clever, that. But Jim's always been clever. 

 

No matter, it’s better he got away. She didn't want to miss the expression on his face when he saw Mycroft blood-covered and horrified, corpse frozen with his hands clawing at his punctured throat. 

 

Eurus walks back into the study and makes her way to her window. Molly and Mycroft are still joined at the hip, but they don’t seem to be on their way into the house at all. No, fingers grazing each others’, they meander toward the gardens. 

 

At the other end of the yard, she spots Jim, who stops, hands on his knees, catching his breath.

 

She gives herself a moment to work up her fury, then walks over to the study wall to remove a crossbow. It’s meant to be ornamental, but it works.

 

.

 

Molly presses up against Mycroft, the two of them strolling through the empty terrace garden, heading for the little pool at the back before turning around. 

 

“Maybe you could show me the library later?” she asks. “Eurus told me you and your father have been working on a very interesting collection of maps. I saw a documentary on a Georgian era one recently.”

 

Mycroft holds back a sigh. Eurus has been in such a state lately. 

 

Molly runs a hand up his arm, distracting him from his thoughts. He blinks at her, startled, as runs the hand along his jaw and then pulls him down in a kiss. 

 

“Mycroft!” 

 

Mycroft pushes Molly off of him at the sound of his name a rustling hedges, and turns to see Jim, hair a mess, lip bloodied, shirt loose.

 

“What’s gotten into you?”

 

Before Jim can answer, an arrow whizzes by, missing Mycroft’s ear just barely, lodging itself into the patio column.

 

They all turn to stare at the oncoming figure in a lace white dress.

 

Molly covers her mouth with her hand.

 

“ _ Eurus!  _ What are you doing?” 

 

Eurus stops at the edge of the garden and sets the crossbow again, holding it level, preparing to shoot.

 

Molly screams, and her backward step puts her heel into the crack of the stone pathway, snapping it and sending her tumbling. Jim rushes toward the couple, a stupid thing to do, Eurus pauses to think, but maybe if the arrow doesn’t hit Mycroft it’ll hit Jim. She doesn’t want to kill Jim, but she wouldn’t mind hitting him.

 

Except the stupid little twat places himself right in front of Mycroft.

 

“Move it, Jim,” she says, voice calm. “As much as I’d love to stick a shaft through those pretty puppy eyes of yours, you’re not the one I’m after right now.”

 

“You’re a fucking lunatic.”

 

“Big whoop, get out of the way.”

 

Jim doesn’t. Eurus lets another arrow loose. Too high - it goes over Mycroft’s head. Maybe she should aim for Jim anyway, then. 

 

“ _ Fuck.” _

 

“Eurus!” Mycroft calls her name, horror in his voice and complete bafflement on his face. 

 

Eurus lowers the crossbow; in all her rage she’s neglected a crucial part of this all, hasn’t she.

 

“Haven’t you  _ deduced _ what this is  _ all about _ yet?” she calls back, rolling her eyes. 

 

Mycroft sets his hands on Jim’s arms, but the boy won’t move.

 

And maybe he doesn’t get it, but Molly does.

 

Molly’s eyes dart back and forth between the boys and her girl.

 

"This - this was about a  _ boy?" _ Molly sounds hurt, violated.

 

"This was about  _ revenge _ ," Eurus bites out. She picks up the crossbow and shoots again, missing by a mile as her preemptive shot goes wide. The boys flinch, holding each other in reflex, but Molly stalks right toward her heedless of the weapon.

 

Eurus flings the crossbow to the ground, out of arrows. It does nothing to put a dent in the anger now clouding her vision red. 

 

Molly, sweet Molly, takes one uneven step toward her. And then another.

 

She backhands Eurus so hard it echoes in the clearing. The boys' heads snap up to look at her with shocked stares.

 

Eurus holds her cheek, and eyes stinging and heart empty. Molly pushes past her, shoe in hand, to head back into the house. 

  
  
  



End file.
